Further, a drug delivery device comprising a piston rod is disclosed. The drug delivery device may be e.g. a pen-type injector.
It is an object to provide for a bearing which facilitates an improved assembly to a piston rod body. It is another object to provide for a piston rod arrangement which facilitates improved assembly of the bearing to a piston rod body. Furthermore, a novel, in particular an improved piston rod body should be provided.
This object may be achieved by a bearing for a piston rod arrangement for a drug delivery device, by a piston rod arrangement and by a piston rod body according to the independent claims. Further features, advantageous embodiments and expediencies are subject-matters of the dependent claims.